Dragon's revelation
by David Arcwing
Summary: Iseei spots Gasper in the shower pleasuring himself and it makes him reevaluate just how he sees the cute little vampire. (Smut)


**A one shot (maybe two) that's just supposed to be quick Issei x Gasper smut. Nothing to complex, Issei sees something that triggers something in him, and it quickly makes him horny**

* * *

 **Who cares if he's a guy part1**

* * *

Issei was a simple perverted man he liked breast and women, and sex with women and their breast. Nothing to overly complicated, but recently he's been confused, not about that but about something else. See Issei had a fellow peerage member named Gasper, Gasper was a cute agoraphobic vampire that could stop time for anything that he could see. Now Issei had no problems with Gasper he loved the guy in a very brotherly way but that all changed when he say Gasper, busy with himself.

Here's the simple way of it, a few days ago he'd been sent to go get him for the meeting they were gonna have and Issei tried knocking on his door, no answer. So then he opened it and Gasper wasn't in his room. So Issei in a move that was actually smart of him, decided to check the bathroom where he heard the shower running with the door slightly ajar. Issei peeked in not expecting what he saw.

Little cutie Gasper was showering alright, with the curtains open as he panted and huffed and gasped, bouncing up and down on a dildo moaning Issei's name. Issei watched captivated in a way he didn't realize was possible as Gasper fucked himself eyes hazed with lust and longing. Eventually it seems Gasper hit his sweet spot and the moan that came out as he came with his senpai's name on his lips made Issei hard, painfully hard. Eventually while Gasper recomposed himself Issei slipped away quietly leaving the poor vampire none the wiser as Issei blushed from his chest to his neck.

Since seeing that Issei was confused, a new feeling blossoming in his chest. Suddenly his attachment to Gasper didn't feel so brotherly. Over the next 2-3 weeks Issei was suddenly hyper aware of Gasper and his appeal. Gasper was cute, timid, kind, and funny honestly. But his body could hardly be called male. The curve of his waist, the dainty walk, the cute insistence on staying in his box most of the time. His lips looked so cute especially Issei's thoughts betrayed him as he sometimes imagined running his tongue over those lips.

In the time since that indent Issei's thought grew more erotic and intense. It got so bad that Issei started dreaming about it. Nothing to bizarre first, some dreams about dating and kisses and presents but then one night it got bad. Issei was huffing as he pistons in and out of the girl beneath him. Sometimes it's Rias, sometimes it's Kuroka, and some times it's Asia or Koneko or Aika. Point is it's getting hot and heavy. She's moaning his name hard as he strains and thrust so hard the room is shaking.

But then her voice becomes weird. It's still cute and feminine but it doesn't sound like it's coming from a woman. Issei opens his eyes, at some point he'd shut them, and he sees its not a girl he's plowing. It's Gasper his cute little underclassman crying tears of happiness as Issei wrecks his delicate insides. Issei doesn't stop if anything he thrust harder listening to the melodic screams as he bottoms the boy and bites down on his shoulder sinking his teeth into his little lover to mark Gasper as his.

His to defile, love, ruin and raise. His lifts Gasper in the air holding him up by his spread legs and twists the boy's head around to see invade his mouth. His hands gripped Gasper's thighs so hard they'd bruise later as he violated the boy. He came hard roaring into his little victim, then Issei shot awake as he came hard cum flooding his pajamas like a flood. Issei looked in shock at his ruined shorts as he panted grateful that Asia and Rias were away right now for whatever reason.

He went about his day normally surprised to see none of his fell Occult friends around. It was odd to him, but he didn't put much thought into it, because he was just so pissed. Not at anyone really but he couldn't help it, he was hard, painfully hard. Ever since he'd had that dream last night now here he was harder than a diamond waiting to take his revenge on something. Just then the source of his trouble walked in and Issei could barely focus. He remembered asking where everyone was but he didn't really process Gasper's reply.

What he did know was that everyone was out of the house for the a while and it was just him and Gasper. So perfect, he sighed turning on the tv and watching something for a while. Eventually he started getting bored even as Gasper sat close to him. Eventually he started flipping through channels and happened upon something interesting. It was the porn channel he forgot they had installed. "Well this might be interesting." Issei raised an eyebrow as the threesome on the screen got more intense and heavy a devils three way with one man screwing a woman as he got screwed.

Issei pretended to keep his eyes glued to the screen seeing Gasper get flustered and stare at the screen. It was obvious which part Gasper was paying attention to. Eventually issei managed to maneuver his pants aff partly and his erection sprang free in the middle of the dark room. "That looks pretty fun." Gasper turned surprised by the sound as his eyes widened in shock seeing Issei's towering pillar of dragon meat. "Let's try it out." The poor boy didn't get a chance to even sputter before Issei grabbed the back of his head and pulled him forward into a kiss.

Gasper went stiff with shock and arousal as Issei hungrily explored the inside of his mouth with his tongue, the vampire's own easily wrestled into submission as Issei smiled. He decided right then and there, guy or not, it didn't matter, he was gonna breed this vampire. Eventually they pulled away for air and Issei guided Gasper's head to touch his cock smeared with pre-cum and laid it right on the boy. Gasper's face ground against the shaft as he inhaled the scent needingly.

"It's not gonna suck itself." Gasper took the hint slowly lifting the head to his mouth and taking a slow nervous lick. Issei's groan spurned him on making Gasper steadily more bold as he went. Gasper took a deep breath as his tongue swirled around Issei's head and he dropped down as far as he could go feeling all the practice he had thinking about Issei lead up to this moment. Issei leaned back as Gasper bobbed his head up and down hungrily drooling all over his cock as Issei tensed.

Gasper was taken by surprise when issei came flooding his mouth with his cum. He greedily swallowed it all down as fast as he could feeling his stomach fill quickly from the stream of protein being dumped there. Issei eventually stopped and even as Gasper got back up he still has a mouthful. "Open up, I wanna see you swirl it around with your tongue." Gasper tilted his head back mouth opening wide as he rolled his tongue around sensually. "Good boy, not swallow it all, we need to get to the fun part."

Gasper lied on his back as Issei ripped his panties off taking the time to smile at how erect his little penis was. "It's as cute as you are." He said as he lined up his cock to bury in Gasper. The vampire blushed before freezing as Issei thrusted inward burying himself to the hilt in one move. Gasper barely realized what was happening even as his cum splattered all over his face. Suddenly Gasper's fact distorted as he moaned loud enough the shake the room his face becoming the classic ahegao the pleasure finally reaching his brain.

Issei forced Gasper's legs up to his head as he smiled. "Dont pass out to soon, we're just getting starting." Issei pulled out just enough to raise higher before slamming down again as he fucked Gasper in a classic matting press. Issei whether it was just the couch or if the whole room was shaking but all he knew was that Gasper's insides were tighter than he expected. "I hope you're having fun because I don't plan to stop." Gasper was moaning, no screaming his name and it spurned him on as he violently reamed Gasper's ass into a proper cock sleeve. Issei devoured his mouth as he fucked him feeling his release building into a frenzy.

"GASPER! HERE IT COMES!" Issei only got in twelve more thrust before he came fulling Gasper and making him cum his penis straining as his last of several orgasms rocked through him. Issei huffed hard moving so Gasper was on top of him as he laid down. He looked at the clock surprised by just how long he'd been fucking Gasper. "Senpai?" Issei raised an eyebrow seeing Gasper with tears in his eyes a pleasing gaze on his face. "Relax." Issei pulled him into another kiss this time tender and loving. "This wasn't a dream and definitely not a one time deal. I love you, and I'm gonna keep fucking you, i want you to join my harem."

Gasper smiled tears and a smile on his face as he and Issei kissed again and fell asleep on the couch.

Next day

Gasper was huffing dick shooting ever where as he bounced on Issei's dick like he was possessed howling with pleasure. Issei pulled his hand away from Rias' clit, to her displeasure, as he grabbed Gasper's hips and forced him all the way down. "See i told you he was a good cock sleeve." Gasper moaned further aroused by the the degrading talk as Issei thrusted up to meet his falling ass. Rias moved to sit on his face as she leaned forward pinching Gasper's nipples. "He moans so cutely too."

Issei grinned under her clit as he fucked smiling contently. 'Best decision ever.' He thought as he painted Gasper's insides while and he tongued Rias' clit. Life was good for the Oppai Dragon.

* * *

 **May add other traps or my Rias' nephew later. Not to sure but as always please review and thanks for reading**


End file.
